


Defining Boundaries of Home

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Mind Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: They've just begun to sort out the new aspects of their dynamic when old ghosts from both their pasts show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Boundaries of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this wasn't the original plan, but my muse is insisting on hitting a number of the season three episodes for mid or post episode tags in my shifter world. Most of this is fluff or intended to build an impression of Gibbs' and DiNozzo's relationship outside of what is shown on the show. These will be posted as they arrive, and may be out of order. Today I have bits from Mind Games and Silver War.

Title: Defining Boundaries of Home  
Series: Home  
Author: [info]triskellion  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 699  
Spoilers: Mind Games  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: They've just begun to sort out the new aspects of their dynamic when old ghosts from both their pasts show up.

 

“Ducky's worried about you,” Tony said the instant his feet hit the stairs.

“Shouldn't you be back at the office managing your probie army?” Gibbs said, ignoring his second's words.

Tony paused on the stairs and thought back to the scene in the evidence bay. Yes, he'd seen Gibbs lurking behind Paula and Tim. “Over the top?” he asked, finishing his trip down the stairs.

“Just a bit,” Gibbs said sarcastically, continuing to carefully drill a hole through the plank into the rib of the boat. “If this is how you react to confirmation of your position as second ...” he trailed off.

Tony considered several possible ends to the sentence, most of them decrying his leadership ability. Except he wouldn't be Gibbs' second if the older man didn't think he could handle it. “Is that really what you're upset about, or is it that I've been flirting with Paula?” he countered, leering at his boss' ass, now bent over at just the right angle.

“No, she'd be more surprised if you didn't flirt,” Gibbs said, quickly shooting him down. “But you shouldn't let her get to you.” Tony should have been paying more attention to his mate's hands because Gibbs managed to back out the drill, turn, and slap his second upside the head before Tony knew it was coming.

“Yes, boss,” Tony said, resigned. This was probably going to happen a lot. Paula had learned a lot of his buttons, and it bugged him. Oh well, at least she was only here for the week.

“Boone settled?” Gibbs asked, turning back to his boat as though Tony weren't even there.

“And staring at the walls like he sees something that only he can understand,” Tony answered, leaning a hip against the work bench. “So no more probie army required. But Ducky is still worried about you.”

Gibbs sighed and stepped back from the boat. There was a cup of coffee on the work bench that hadn't quite become too cold to drink yet. “I've changed. I'll be fine,” Gibbs insisted as he sipped lukewarm coffee.

“What happened last time?” Tony asked. He hoped Gibbs, his mate, would answer, but if not he'd find a way to get it out of Ducky.

“Remember how I was with Ari?” Gibbs asked, his eyes darkening with anger and flickering over to the slight stain in the basement floor.

Tony shivered, both at the memory of Gibbs in Captain Ahab mode and in understanding that Gibbs was looking at the place where Ari bleed out. “Hard to forget.”

“Same problem, but wife one didn't have the sense to tell me off.” Gibbs looked over and caught Tony's eyes, a silent thank you within his own.

“I assume that was shortly before she became ex-wife number one?” Tony said, smiling lightly in response to Gibbs' look.

“Exactly.” Gibbs shrugged like it didn't matter and turned back to his boat, though he didn't start working on it again.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Tony said firmly.

Gibbs grinned behind his mug and said, “Yes, you are, back to the office. I didn't say you could go home.”

“Except back to the office,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. They were okay. Gibbs was okay. Everything was as it should be. He straightened and took a step towards the stairs, but Gibbs still had his back to Tony. “What? No goodbye kiss?” Tony said plaintively, stopping behind his mate.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and smirked wickedly before turning and kissing Tony passionately. Tongues dueled, brains shut down, and Tony was pretty sure he had new bruises on his hips from how tight Gibbs was holding him. “Mine,” Gibbs growled possessively as he pulled back and turned to the boat.

“Yours,” Tony assured him once he got his breath back. He ran a hand down the back of Gibbs' head, leaned in close and growled his own, “Mine,” before walking off.

If his hearing weren’t so sharp, he never would have heard the reply that came as he walked up the stairs. Gibbs barely breathed the word, “Yours,” but it was enough to leave Tony grinning all the way back to the office.


End file.
